The Affair
by Jassific
Summary: The title says it :) Miranda and the Twins dad have a hot affair absolut smut warning so beware or better yet enjoy ;) It was supposed to be a oneshot but i think i will continue since i have so many ideas in my head :)
Summary: What if Miranda had an affair with Greg(the girls father)...just something I had in my head and needed to go on paper :) it's really naughty and smutty so beware please.

Rating: M

The Affair

"Oh Fuck" Miranda hissed and Greg covered her mouth with his hand. "Shhh the girls...you would love to scream my name though right? Do you like it when I take you on your desk?" They almost fucked each time Greg dropped the girls off. They would lock each other in the study and go right at it.

They were both not in a relationship and just needed some sort of release and they always had great sex. "Oh yes Greg...harder fuck me harder...Uhhh." He slammed into her with such power she loved it. How it felt, the sound they made having sex and how comfortable they were around each other knowing no one wanted more than just sex. .Great sex...

She was bend over her desk, skirt was hiked up to her waist and he was fucking her from behind. She grabbed the edge of her desk with both hands. She wanted to scream but she knew she couldn't. She pushed herself off the desk and up and turned around in Gregs arms. He whimpered at the loss of being inside her. She fiercely kissed him and jumped on her desk pulling him to her. "Come here darling..." She whispered in his ear.

He was so hard for her. He slipped his hard cock right back in and started a fast rhythm with her. She threw her head back and moaned at the sensation of being filled so well. Her legs pulled him closer as they were around his waist. "Oh Mira...I am ...so...close babe..." Miranda's walls clenched around his hard member and he knew she was about to come too. "I know ...me too...I want you to come with me...now Greg ...uhhhhhh yessss..." She captured his mouth with hers and kissed him while she came to avoid the screaming. He grunted and moaned as he released his hot seamen into her. "Fuck...Mira, how do you do that. You still turn me on like fire." She chuckled and got up handing him some tissues to get cleaned up as she cleaned herself too. "Are you trying to tell me that I am a good fuck?" Miranda smirked at him.

"No actually your not a good fuck...your a fantastic fuck." He came and grabbed her waist just to pull her closer and kiss her. She allowed it to deepen. "Ok since the girls are here we need to stop and you need to go... they get suspicious otherwise. They won't buy the "wetalkaboutschoolthings" anymore soon. But...uhm I really did enjoy it too."

"I am glad you did and you're right I will go and leave you to your night. If you feel the need to...you know just call me later and we can fool around on the phone." He chuckled. "You know you should be careful with your offers I might stick to it since I am horny as shit since a couple of weeks now." His eyes widened as he meant it to be a joke but he kind of liked his horny ex wife.

He pecked her on the lips and he left the townhouse. Miranda saw him to the door and got the book to work on that. Before she went to the study she checked on her girls. But they were sound asleep. She was quite happy they didn't hear them fooling around in her office. She really loved those little encounters with Greg but she wanted to let go more and vocalize more with him but that wasn't possible since they had only had quickies and the girls were in the house too.

 _It all started when he dropped them off two month ago. The girls went to the entertainment room to play video games. Miranda offered Greg some wine since they actually wanted to talk about the girls school. And it started out like that until they drifted off topic and talked about everything and nothing. They talked about their failed marriages and relationships._

 _"You know Greg I don't need anyone right now...but I really miss having sex." She whispered and he smirked at her. "I remember how great we were together in the bedroom. Just didn't work out with us did it?"_

 _"No just like my other marriage with Stephen...but I am actually glad he is gone now. I feel free again. But very unsatisfied since Stephen wasn't able to make me come...so annoying."_

 _"You could have anyone you know...but you know...I..."_

 _"Greg get to the point I hope you still remember how I hate when people are babbling." She told him annoyed_

 _He stood up and strode over to her grabbed her wrist and pulled her in the guest bathroom downstairs and locked the door. "Greg...what are you doing?" Miranda shrieked. He pressed himself against her and he could feel how hard he was and what he was up to. "I always made you come Mira, I wanna fuck you...now." Miranda looked stunned at him but composed herself and as horny as she was she just jumped at the opportunity. She slid her hand down and stroked him. She licked his lower lip and then captured them in a heated kiss. He fumbled with her buttons on her pants and once open he let her pants fall down and ripped off her laPerla thong. She was dripping wet by now. And needed just one thing...he freed him out of his pants and went down on him first._

 _"Oh god Mira, you still know what I like...shit...stop ...please stop I don't want to come in your mouth. She stood up and he lifted her on the counter. She spread her legs seductively and he teased her with the tip of his hard penis on her entrance. "Greg. Inside. Now." She ordered and he gladly obeyed. She moaned and her eyes were full of lust and wanton. He gave her some time to adjust to his size until he moved very slow at first._

 _"Oh god...Please faster I need to come so badly..." He grabbed her tiny waist and rammed into her like there was no tomorrow. Since he wasn't getting any either the last couple of month he knew they both wouldn't last long. "Miranda...fuck...you're so tight babe." They went in for another round of passionate kisses as they both came pretty hard. "Oh yessss..."_

 _He bit her shoulder while slowly riding in out their orgasms. They were both panting and a little sweaty. "Thank you Greg...you can always make me come...ohhh shit I needed that." She breathed at him. "No need to thank me. I always loved to fuck you. Next time I will do you on your desk." Miranda raised an eyebrow, smirking. "So there will be a next time?"_

 _The end ;)_

 _Just a little story I wanted to get out. Don't think I need to continue that one :)_


End file.
